dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
P.O
Perfil *'Nombre:' P.O. *'Nombre real:' 표지훈 / Pyo Ji Hoon. *'Posición: '''Rapero, MC, modelo y compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '181 cm *'Peso:64 Kg *'Tipo de sangre': B *'Signo zodiacal': Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Gallo *'Agencia: Seven Seasons Dramas * Devious Twenty (jTBC, 2017) Programas de TV *'2016: '''Lipstick Prince (OnStyle) *'2014: '''Fashion King Corea 2 (junto con Zico) * '''2014: '''Block B: 5 Minutes Before Chaos * '''2013: Weekly Idol awards 2013 * 2012: MTV "The Show" - (MC junto a Zico) * 2011: Death Camp 24 Hours Experiencia *'2010': Asistió como invitado al concierto Vibe. * Hizo su Mixtape llamado "Bigboi is ready 2 showtime" * Escribió la letra del OST del drama Secret Door, cantado por Block B. Discografía 'Mixtape' Vídeos Musicales *Kye Bum Zu - Something Special (2013) Colaboraciones *ChoColat - One More Day (feat. P.O) (2012) *Tritops - I'm a Bad Guy (feat. P.O) (2012) *Mino - Dear My Wife (feat. P.O) (2012) *DELIGHT - Mega Yak (feat. P.O) (2013) * V.O.S - It's Not Big Deal (feat. P.O) (2014) * Kye Bum Zu - Give It 2 U (feat. Niihwa & P.O) (2015) Curiosidades *﻿'Grupo de Kpop: 'Block B ** Sub-Unidad: BASTARZ *'Fanclub: '''Charm *'Educación:' **Hanrim Entertainment Arts High School **Dong-ah Institute of Media and Arts *'Hobbie:' Actuar * '''Religión:' Cristiano *'Especialidades: '''Componer y rapear *'Modelo a seguir:' Rick Ross *'Tipo ideal:' Sandara de 2NE1 *Es el maknae y "bass rapper" del grupo. * Es el miembro que más aegyo posee. * Es el miembro que tiene la actitud más infantil; su personalidad es como la de un niño. Sin embargo, su aspecto físico y su voz son todo lo contrario. * Él junto con Zico, escriben la mayoría de las letras para las canciones del grupo. *Fue eliminado en la primera audición para Block B (al igual que otros miembros del grupo). Él probó al próximo año, perdiendo 20 kilos, entrenándose para mejorar sus habilidades en el baile y voz, logrando su ingreso a la banda. (Habló de ello en ''Beatles Code 2'). *Zico mencionó que descubrió viendo a P.O cosas sucias en internet. *Cuando era pequeño quería ser presidente. *Siempre está diciendo estupideces y hablando incoherencias. Es muy bromista, a veces habla solo y los miembros sólo se ríen y no le dicen nada. *Es el miembro más gracioso seguido por Park Kyung. *Creció en una familia adinerada, pero es muy humilde. *Al principio lo compararon con T.O.P de BIGBANG por su forma de rapear, por su grave voz, por tener un pequeño parecido físico, y porque en el pasado también tenía sobre peso, tal y como T.O.P. Dice que no le gusta oír que es comparado con él, ya que siente que ofende a T.O.P. Desde que debutó, tuvo comentarios hirientes por ésto. *Tiene un fuerte parecido a T.O.P de BIGBANG, tanto en su voz y como en lo físico. *Quedó hospitalizado del shock después de recibir la aberrante petición de los ciudadanos para que el grupo y él se suicidaran. P.OFue hospitalizado a tempranas horas del 24 de febrero del 2012. Luego el grupo ha estado en la mira de todos desde la controversía que generaron durante la entrevista en Tailandia. Un representante de la agencia cuidadosamente dijo: “''Es verdad que P.O se encuentra actualmente en el hospital. Él aún es un niño, quien recién se graduó de la escuela secundaria. P.O tiene un corazón muy blando, así que él ha estado sufriendo una gran angustia mientras reflexionaba sobre sus errores. Él cayó en un gran shock tras los ataques sobre el problema, sin embargo, aún estamos esperando por el diagnóstico exacto para entender el estado de la salud de P.O”, agregaron: “''Ellos nunca negaron sus fallos y están aceptando todas las críticas. No pueden hacer otra cosa más que disculparse por las acciones erróneas. Actualmente, estamos muy preocupados por la salud de los chicos y el bienestar de cada una de sus familias”. *La muerte de EunB de Ladies' Code fue golpe muy fuerte ya que eran compañeros de clase en la secundaria. *EunB le dijo que su canción Very Good estuvo genial *Su hyung favorito es Taeil. A él le gusta mucho porque dice que es pequeño y lindo, no representa la edad que tiene. "Cuando lo veo a Taeil me da un sentimiento de dongsaeng, no tanto de hyung" según dijo en el especial de navidad. Durante la sesión de fotos de '''Match Up: Returns (2012) se puede apreciar a P.O encantado, mirando a Taeil mientras le sacan fotos, diciendo que era realmente bonito, actuando como una fan y admitiendo que le gusta. Además son grandes amigos, pues van de compras juntos y tienen un gusto parecido en la ropa, según Taeil. *Asistió a la Academia de Actuación, junto a Chan Yeol de EXO. Eran muy cercanos. Tuvieron un reencuentro después de 5 años en los MAMA Awards 2012, del cual P.O habló en su cuenta de Cyworld, diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de Chan Yeol por debutar con su grupo, además de ganar el premio "New Best Asian Artist" y que esperaba verlo más seguido. *Él junto con T.O.P (BIGBANG), Chan Yeol (EXO), Bang Yong Guk (B.A.P) y Rap Monster (BTS) son considerados los idols con la voz más grave. *Se sabe que uno de sus mejores amigos es Song Min Ho (ex-miembro de B.o.M, actual de WINNER). Éste mismo iba a formar parte de Block B, pero por asuntos personales se tuvo que ir. P.O fue uno de los más afectados por su salida. Él incluso lloró cuando Mino debutó en B.o.M. Los miembros dicen que ambos eran inseparables, hasta vivieron juntos (MTV Match Up Ep.05 2/3). *Sale en el video musical "Something Special" de Kim Bum Soo, junto a Yoon Jo y Lime de HELLOVENUS *A veces es comparado con Siwon de Super Junior ya que los dos son bastante ricos, pero P.O dice que no tiene tanto dinero como él. *Se rumorea que sus padres son los dueños de Seven Seasons. * La empresa le habría regalado a P.O un auto por su cumpleaños. * Es un chico muy limpio, admitió que le gusta tener las orejas limpias y le gusta limpiarselas cuando sale de bañarse. * Es tímido alrededor de las chicas. Le cuesta entenderlas, pero adora a sus fanáticas. * Tiene muy buen sentido de la moda. Ocasionalmente acude a presenciar desfiles o participar en ellos junto a Zico, Zion.T y Crush. * Las miembros de Dal Shabet declararon que P.O es el miembro más guapo de Block B. * Las miembros de 4minute declararon que era el miembro más lindo de Block B. * En Kiss the radio Ryeowook dijo que a Kang In (ambos de Super Junior) le gustaba mucho su voz, y P.O reveló que se conocen por que iban al mismo salón de belleza, por lo que son cercanos. * Song Min Ho lo mencionó en los agradecimientos del álbum de WINNER: "A mis hombros, Pyo Ji Hoon, te quiero". * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Victoria de F(x) * Actualmente vive con Park Kyung, Ukwon, Jaehyo y Taeil. (Zico y B.bomb viven por su cuenta en otro lugar) * No tiene Twitter propio por que según él, tiene miedo a publicar estupideces mientras está borracho, pero ocasionalmente suele usar el Twitter oficial del grupo para realizar algún comunicado. * El 27 de enero de 2017 la madre de P.O de Block B falleció debido a una enfermedad crónica. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) Galería P.O01.jpg P.O02.jpg P.O03.jpg P.O04.jpg P.O05.jpg P.O06.jpg P.O07.jpg P.O.08.jpg Categoría:Seven Seasons Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:Nacidos en 1993